Hearing aids known from the prior art can generate an acknowledgement tone as a function of an event. This acknowledgement tone is often perceived as unpleasant or is not noticed by a hearing aid user if a frequency of the acknowledgement tone falls within a frequency range at which the user's hearing is impaired.
DE 42 06 084 discloses a hearing aid with a tone generator connected to an earpiece of the hearing aid, the tone generator being able to generate an audio frequency signal in the form of a voice signal. The audio frequency signal can be reproduced via the earpiece of the hearing aid.
DE 198 25 750 A1 discloses a hearing aid with a tone generator which can generate an electrical signal as a function of an event signal generated by a test module, the event signal representing the charging state of a battery connected to the hearing aid. The tone signal can be reproduced via an earpiece of the hearing aid.
DE 42 17 629 A1 discloses a hearing aid with a voice signal generator which is connected to an earpiece of the hearing aid and can generate a voice signal as a function of a selected transmission parameter and reproduced it via the earpiece.
DE 698 28 160 T2 discloses a hearing aid which can generate an audible verification signal and reproduce it via an earpiece of the hearing aid. The audible verification signal can be generated as a function of a successful hearing aid programming operation.